


Already Dead

by Adashi_Justice



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: After ep 8, Amputation, Author has no idea how tags work but doesn't like when other stories have 50+ tags on them, Blood, Established couple, M/M, No Beta, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adashi_Justice/pseuds/Adashi_Justice
Summary: While everyone else had given up on Runaan, there was one Sunfire Elf  who clung onto the hope that the love of his life isn't a lost cause. Not yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don't know “Tinker's” official name, as of yet. I've decided to give him a placeholder name instead. I've taken the liberty of temporarily calling him Sol, so...Yeah, just for now. I'm definitely hoping that we get his official name in season 2! 
> 
> ...Oh lord, I can't seem to stop myself. Send help.

Being in love with an assassin was dangerous business. Sol had known that from the start. He knew that one day, Runaan might not come home. He could be killed, he could be captured, and tortured. Though it pained Sol to think about these things, he also knew that this was Runaan's path. He was an assassin, he'd dedicated his life to it, and Sol knew that Runaan took great pride in his duties. Sol couldn't ask Runaan to give that up for him, so instead, he did all that he could to keep Runaan safe. 

Sol was a craftsman, as were many Sunfire Elves. 

Over time, Sol had created many trinkets for Runaan, things to protect him, and things to alert himself to Runaan's state of being. Each of these were crafted with love and care and were presented to Runaan with a warm smile.

The first thing that Sol had created was Runaan's weapon. The bowblade. He'd spent months watching Runaan practice, observed his fighting style and his unique skills. Runaan was dangerous at both long distance and close quarters, so he wanted to ensure that Runaan had the flexibility of using both to his advantage. Sol had spent countless hours and days designing it, sketching out drawing after drawing and reworking his vision until it was perfect. When he moved on to making it, he took his time, smiling gently with every moment as he carefully sculpted and perfected the weapon, even all the arrows that Runaan could ever need. It wasn't unusual for Sol to fall asleep at his workbench, working tirelessly all night for Runaan.

Runaan's pendant was another labor of love. A lavender pendant with silver designs across the top, hung on a thick cord. He presented it to Runaan, telling him that it contained powerful magics, and that all Runaan had to do if he was ever in danger was to crush the medallion and utter two Draconic words, 'Mystica-Arbora,' And he would be kept safe. Sol could still remember the way that Runaan had frowned at the idea of destroying something that Sol had so diligently created just for him, Sol had only smiled and clasped onto his hands, promising that he could always make him another. 

In the meantime, he'd made a second necklace for himself, promising Runaan that he'd always be safe as well. Though Runaan wasn't prone to signs of emotion, Sol could practically feel the Moonshadow Elf's heart swell at the sentiment. Runaan would have done anything, would have killed anyone to ensure that Sol was never in harm's way. 

On top of these things, he also made Runaan the metal decorations that Runaan always wore on his horns, Sol had made a pair for himself as well – with a special addition, two rubies, one on each that he'd tied to Runaan's well being. It wasn't unusual for talismans, accessories, or decorations to be enchanted with magical properties, so Sol took full advantage of the opportunity. Anything to know that Runaan was well. 

Lastly, he tied a lotus to Runaan's spirit, out in the back of their small home, in the foundation. He'd enchanted two flowers, one for himself and one for Runaan. Depending on how the lotus' behaved, whoever was at home, would know how the other was fairing, should they ever be separated.

Runaan had recently departed on his most dangerous mission yet, to slaughter King Harrow and his young son Prince Ezran. The assassin was committed, regardless of his own feelings on the matter, especially when it came to striking down a child. If nothing else, Runaan believed in justice. He had conviction, and once he made up his mind, no one could ever change it – even Sol.

When it was time for Runaan to depart with the rest of the assassins, including Rayla, Sol didn't want to let go. He kept his arms firmly around Runaan's waist, “Sol, you have nothing to worry about, We'll return shortly,” Runaan had reassured him, but it was clear that Sol was concerned. 

“Remember,” Sol pulled back, “Use your pendant if you need to, if anything goes wrong!” 

Runaan took Sol's hands and squeezed them gently, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against Sol's forehead, “Nothing will go wrong,” He stated simply, completely self assured.

“A-And keep an eye on Rayla!” Sol continued, eyes trembling with worry, “You know how she doubts herself!” 

Rayla. They'd taken care of her together for many years, ever since her parents had fallen. The two of them had sworn to keep her safe and raise her as though she were their own. It was no secret that she had become like a child to the both of them.

“Sol,” Runaan retorted, lifting a hand to cup the other's cheek, bringing them into a sweet kiss, before he gently pulled away, “Everything will be fine,” He assured, stroking the golden tattoos that were etched across Sol's cheeks, “You have my word,” 

Even with Runaan's reassuring words, Sol worried. He said his goodbyes and good luck to Rayla, squeezing her, perhaps a bit two tight before he watched the band of assassins disappear from the village, slipping into the shadows and out of Sol's reach. 

Sol's heart sank as he stood there among the crowd that had gathered to wish the assassins their best. He lingered there long after the rest of the Elves returned to their daily lives. He didn't understand how no one else could stand there as helplessly as he was. He would have gone with them if he could, but Sol was no assassin. He knew since he was a child, he didn't have it in him to kill anyone. Sol was craftsman, he made things; he made trinkets, and weapons, but the most important thing he'd ever made was a life with Runaan – All he could do was hope that it wasn't over.

That night, Sol hadn't been able to sleep. He tossed and turned for hours, curled up in the bed that he shared with Runaan. He tried telling himself that staying awake and worrying wouldn't do anything to help Runaan on his mission, but he simply couldn't help it. Sol rolled over, grasping the pillow that Runaan slept on and drew in a deep breath. The other's scent filled his head and he found himself calming down, at least a bit, but it wasn't enough. He wanted Runaan here, in his arms, looking at him in that way that none of the Moonshadow Elves would have ever imagined that Runaan could look.

Runaan was always so stoic, so strong, so straight-laced...Until he was alone with Sol. 

Alone, they could be themselves, and Runaan didn't need to worry about pride or justice, or anything like that. While it was just the two of them – or even Rayla included, Runaan could truly be himself. Runaan was always the most beautiful when he let down his walls, and Sol had always felt incredibly privileged being one of the few people who got to see Runaan without his defenses up. 

Eventually, giving up on sleeping, Sol pushed himself from the bed and wandered over to the open window, staring up at the sky as he wrapped his fingers around the pendant that matched the one around Runaan's neck. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he looked up towards the full moon that hung in the sky, like a silver coin defying gravity, “Runaan, Rayla...Please be safe, Come home,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, so I can't seem to stop writing, Ahahaaaaa. Oh no. 
> 
> I feel awful doing this to poor little Sol, but he'll find his Runaan in a bit! Probably - I'm terrible at sticking to my outlines though. Oops.

Sol didn't even realize that he'd fallen asleep, not until he heard the sound of birds from outside. He twitched and jolted back into the waking world, realizing that he'd fallen asleep, sprawled over the table in the small kitchen in their home. A small line of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. He quickly wiped the back of his hand across his chin, and glanced out the nearby window. 

It looked to be nearly mid-day. 

If it was really that late, then Runaan and Rayla should be back by now! Sol pushed himself up from the chair, in the back of his mind knowing that if Runaan and Rayla had indeed returned; Runaan would have taken him to bed, or at the very least, Rayla would have been so excited about the mission, that she likely would have flung herself at Sol to wake him up and tell him all about it. They wouldn't have just left him there like that, uncomfortably hunched at the table. The fact that their small home was this quiet was suspicious, but at the very least, Sol tried to remain hopeful. 

He checked the room that he shared with Runaan, the covers were just was messy as they'd been when Sol gave up on sleeping, “Runaan? Rayla?” He called out as he turned on his heels and made his way to Rayla's room. He frowned at the sight of her empty bed. They weren't back yet. 

Sol's heart clenched. This wasn't like Runaan. The Moonshadow assassin prided himself on his efficiency. Typically, when he had missions, the latest he was back was usually around dawn. Sol had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling. There was a hole burrowing it's way through his stomach as he made his way from the front door and out onto the dirt roads of the village.

Being that this was the Moonshadow Elf village, the majority of the villagers weren't like Sol. The Sunfire Elf stuck out like a sore-thumb, but he wasn't an unwelcome addition, by any means. In fact, he'd been accepted quite kindly by most of the Moonshadow Elves, the assassins were glad to have a craftsman in their midst. He had plenty of work, repairing and creating weapons, armor, and magical trinkets for the other Elves. On any given day, he was happy here. He had a home, and a family that he loved dearly. 

Right now though, the panic was starting to set in. 

Sol made his way through the streets, asking familiar faces the same several questions over and over, “Excuse me, have you seen Runaan and Rayla?” 

“Is there any news on Runaan's group that went out last night?”

“Are they back yet?”

“I haven't seen them since last night, please...I can't find them anywhere,”

Each of Sol's questions received the same answer. A simple shake of the head and a, 

“No, I haven't seen them yet,” 

“No news of them,” 

“We haven't heard anything,”

“I'm sure they'll be back soon,”

Sol began to feel cold – which honestly, wasn't unusual for him (As a Sunfire Elf, he was accustomed to the heat of the desert, not the shade of a forest,) He wrapped his arms around himself as his heart began to race. He tried to tell himself that he was overreacting. They could be on their way right now. They may have even come back while Sol was out. Sol turned with the intention of heading back home, lost in thought as his worries began to consume him.

As he walked, he suddenly heard something fall to the ground, with a small plink. The Sunfire Elf glance down and noticed a small brilliant jewel in the dirt. What was...? Bending down, he took the jewel between his fingers. After a moment, he realized that this was the ruby that had been embedded in the decoration around the base of one of his own horns. His hand went up instinctively to confirm his fear. The jewel was still on his right horn, so he felt the left and his eyes widened as his fingertips grazed over the empty socket where the jewel fit in like a glove. 

“No...No this can't be happening...” Sol muttered to himself as he began to run through the streets, as he pocketed the gem. His feet scraped over the ground as he dodged Elves that were casually wandering through the streets. He bolted through the house again, and practically skittered to a stop in front of the fountain behind their home. In the waters of the fountain, he'd placed three lotus's, one enchanted for each of them. One of the lotus' had sunk to the bottom of the fountain. 

Runaan's lotus. 

Sol plunged an arm into the water and pulled the lotus from the waters, holding it in his palm as he glanced over the petals. Though it didn't float any longer, the flower hadn't wilted. It wasn't dead. There was a slight sense of relief that washed over him, and yet, he found his eyes becoming wet with tears, and he couldn't hold them back.

Runaan wasn't dead. He was alive. But he was in trouble.

Sol dropped the flower back to the surface of the water and pushed himself onto his feet. He couldn't just sit here and wait for the news that Runaan had been struck down, and what of Rayla?! The trouble was though that Sol wasn't an assassin, he wasn't a warrior. What could he possibly do to save his beloved, or the young woman that felt more like a daughter than anything else? 

He needed help.

So he ran to the council. The guard wasn't willing to let him in at first. Protocol, he said. 

“Please, you don't understand. Runaan and Rayla, something's wrong, they need help,” Sol pleaded, but the guard looked unmoved. The Sunfire Elf ended up causing so much ruckus that eventually one of the council members eventually opened the door.

“You, Sunfire Elf...Sol, I believe your name is...” The council member was elderly, his white hair loosing it's shine and his mouth indented with laugh lines – that clearly didn't come from laughing.

“Elder,” Sol sighed in relief, “I'm here about the group of assassins that were sent to Katolis last night,” He explained, “They haven't returned, and I have reason to believe that they're in danger. We need to send a group to retrieve them. They're still alive, there's still time to save them,” 

The Elder considered this for a moment, before shaking his head, “I can't authorize that, young young,”   
“What...You can't be serious,” Sol's heart dropped down into his feet.

“If they live or die, that is on their shoulders,” The Elder explained, “Every assassin of the Moonshadow Elves knows this,” He then turned his back to Sol.

“So you're just going to leave them out there? To die?! They could be getting tortured, right at this very moment, and you're not going to do anything?!” Sol couldn't help but raise his voice – A short fuse and an easy temper was common of Sunfire Elves. 

The Elder glanced back one more time, “They must decide their own fates. This is the way of the Moonshadow Elves,”

Sol ground his teeth, as he furrowed his brows. He could have lost his mind in that moment. He wanted to yell and scream and shake the Elder until the other gave him permission to take half of the population of the village with him. But, he held himself back, and tightened his fists until his fingernails dug into his palms. He was so angry, and yet, he felt strangely hollow inside, “You might not be willing to do something, but I'm not going to leave them out there like that. I'm going after them,” Sol swore with conviction as he turned and made a mad dash back to their home.

He was going to need supplies. Sol wasn't a fighter. He knew that he might not return, so the best thing that he could do was prepare himself as best as he could. As the Sunfire Elf filled a bag with supplies, strapped armor over his body, and took a bag full of trinkets that he made himself, before he went to saddle up a horse, he muttered under his breath, “I'm coming, Runaan, just hold on,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes, HC that Sunfire Elves have...hot...tempers. Get it, get, cus the sun's hot...Oh nevermind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little....darker than the previous two. Warning here for blood and pain, and misery, and stuff. If you are squeamish about limbs being removed, tread carefully. In other news, I can finally add “How to amputate an arm,” to unusual things that I've Googled.

Above all else, Runaan remembered the pain. The unbearable, unimaginable, and unrelenting pain of having his soul ripped from his very body. It was unlike anything that he'd ever experienced in his life, anything that he even could have began to comprehend. Surely, it was worse than any torture he'd ever endured, more painful than even the binding that had been tightening around his left arm for hours and hours. 

But compared to being trapped in that bloody coin, the pain was nothing.

The feeling of being trapped was so much worse. Everything was muffled and murky. Sounds echoed in his ears as though he were trapped under water, and everything felt slow and foggy. He could barely think, and barely feel. But he could see, crystal clear. From the shining surface of that coin, he could do nothing but watch. He was condemned to watch as Virren tortured the redhead chained to the wall – Gren, was it? Forced to watch the faces of the other coins in that bag that Viren kept them all in; warriors, spies, women, children, It was astounding that Viren could be so heartless. 

But despite his treacherous predicament, there was one thing that kept him going, one thing that gave him hope.

“Runaan, be careful,”

The sound of Sol's voice tucked away in his memories, where it was safe, and where Viren couldn't touch it. 

As heart-warming as his memories of Sol were though, there was the chilling possibility that he might never get to see Sol again. What would Sol think of him now? He was a failure. He was a joke. Trapped in a silly coin, and at Viren's mercy. Hours melted into days, and Runaan had resigned to his fate, sure that he'd never get out of that trinket, sure that he'd never seen his home, Sol, or Rayla ever again.

But that was before he heard the song.

A soft gentle song, beautiful and entrancing. Runaan was still confined in that pouch, unable to see what was happening, and for a split second, he thought that he could hear Sol calling out his name. He sounded heartbroken. 

_“Sol! Here, I'm here, Sol!”_ He cried from the confines of his shining prison, unsure if he was just imagining the other's voice or not. 

The bag was jostled, the top strung tight, and everything went dark, but the song continued.

Runaan couldn't stay awake, couldn't stay alert, or conscious, and before he knew what was truly happening, his mind slipped away into nothingness. For what could have been days, weeks, or years, Runaan was gone, stuck in a plane between that coin and his own body. 

Finally, a sound broke through the void.

“Is he going to be alright?” Sol's voice wavered gently, bring Runaan's mind back little by little.

“Only time will tell,” Another voice, an unfamiliar one entered Runaan's ears, at the same time, the song had stopped, “It's dark magic that trapped him, I haven't seen anything so deplorable before,” The voice was soft, almost brittle as it coursed through him, leaving him feeling chilled.

Wait...he felt something. He actually felt something!

But it wasn't just a sensation inside of him, it was something tangible and solid. A hand on his shoulder, reassuring and warm. That gentle touch soon turned into a burning, white hot and pain blossomed through his arm, shooting through his entire body.

Runaan's eyes flung open as he cried out, one of his hands moving to his shoulder, his left shoulder as the pain made his vision foggy.

“Runaan!” Sol pushed himself up from the stool he'd been sitting on next to Runaan while he rested. Runaan, in his panic, noticed how unusually pale Sol's face was, dark circles under his eyes. Sol hadn't been sleeping, “A-Aria, do something!” 

Runaan panted and breathed heavily as the same song from before began to rise in the unfamiliar hut that they were in. The song was like a cool breath of winter air, drifting around him like a ribbon of silk. Suddenly, the pain began to fade and Runaan went limp against the small bed, staring up at Sol in confusion, his hand falling from his shoulder, “Sol...Sol, where am I...? What happened?” He asked, voice unsteady.

Sol bit his lower lip, instantly taking a hold of Ruaan's hands, “Runaan,” Sol's voice trembled and he closed his eyes, ignoring the tears that slicked his cheeks, “It's alright, you're safe now,” He explained, “The mission went wrong, it must have, we couldn't find any of the others,” He looked away, “We couldn't even find Rayla,” 

A flash of memory went through Runaan, “...Rayla betrayed us,” He spoke slowly, and Sol looked confused, “She had the chance to kill the King's son, Prince Ezran...but she didn't take it,” He looked down to his left arm, it was an even darker purple now, nearly black. He couldn't move his fingers. His arm was dying. There would be no saving it now. 

Sol swallowed, “I see...” He looked pained, but he was far more worried about the man in front of him.

“What's that song?” Runaan questioned before Sol glanced to his side, Runaan's eyes following and landing on an Elf that he'd never seen before. She was beautiful. Inky blue skin, with freckles like diamonds, and eyes glowing a pale gold.

“This is Aria,” Sol smiled gently in her direction, “She's a Starsong elf,”

Runaan's eyes lifted in curiosity, “I heard her while I was trapped, she was there too?”

“Yes, She helped me find your body, and draw your spirit out of the coin it was in,” Sol nodded, “She's been singing to keep your pain under control, that must be why you woke up when she stopped,” He informed, “The songs of a Starsong elf can do just about anything, depending on what they sing,” 

Runaan turned his eyes onto Aria, focusing on the halo of white hair that surrounded her face, “Thank you, Aria. I owe you my life,” The busy Starsong elf only nodded, continuing her pain-soothing song. 

Sol took his healthy hand, and squeezed gently, “There's one thing they can't do with their songs though,” He cleared his throat, “They can't bring anything back to life,” He looked at Runaan's arm, “We can't save your arm, we have to....” Sol didn't want to say it, but Runaan understood what he meant. 

“It's alright, Sol,” Runaan nodded resiliently, “Do it. It's already lost,” 

Sol shivered visibly, “Her singing will help, but...I'm sure that you'll feel this,” The Sunfire elf turned and took a hold of something. It was a saw, with fine teeth, “We already have everything ready,” He stood, placing the saw on a small table and pulling it over to the edge of the bed, “Here, I'm going to move your arm, and then we'll...” Sol was shaking already. 

Runaan took Sol's hand once more, pressing a kiss against his knuckles, “You can do this, I know you can,” He reassured, knowing that Sol had to be the one to do this. Sol didn't want anyone else to have to take responsibility for what had to be done. He nodded and gently took a hold of Runaan's dead arm, laying it on the table as he readied himself and the supplies. 

They exchanged quiet small talk as Sol readied medicines, salves, and bandages. He cleaned Runaan's skin, just above the binding. He disinfected the area with a slick yellow oil. It smelled strong. He stood there for a good long while, just holding the saw in his hands. Sol had mentioned that he'd made this saw himself, so that it was of the very highest quality. 

“Runaan, Close your eyes, Please...” Sol whispered gently, “I don't want you to see this,” His voice was cracking, Sol was about to cry.

“Sol...” Runaan tipped his head to glance up at the other elf, his darling, “You know that I wouldn't want anyone else to do this. I trust you,” He reassured the other, “...And I love you,”

Sol bit his bottom lip and nodded, “I love you too, Runaan, So much,” He waited until Runaan closed his eyes. Runnan felt the cool metal touched his skin, and then, he screamed.

It wasn't hard for Runaan to keep his eyes squeezed shut, in fact, it would have been nearly impossible for him to keep his eyes open if that was the goal. There was so much pain. It ran through him like ocean waves, coming in torrents. Each time the blade of the saw moved, another flare of pain crashed through him. His free hand clung into the sheets, his legs kicking underneath him in reflex as though his body were trying to carry him away, but couldn't. 

All the while, he still heard that soft song, no doubt helping the pain, but certainly not numbing it. If it wasn't for that song, he might just go insane from the pain. But through the song, he could hear Sol sobbing, small broken whispers of, “I'm sorry, Runaan, I'm so sorry,” Hearing those words was worse than the blade carving it's way through his arm, or at least at first, until Runaan could no longer stand the pain and found the world and his mind once again going dark.

\---

There had been so much blood. Sol was astounded that he had managed to keep his breakfast down. It had been so hard though. The sounds of Runaan's screams, the blood as it dripped onto the floor and splattered across Sol's own clothes. Above all though, he'd never forget the sickening crack of Runaan's arm as he was forced the break the bone. That sound would haunt him for the rest of his life. He was sure of it. 

But finally the deed was done. 

Sol cauterized the wound, pressing a searing hot poker against the stump of Runaan's arm. The scent of burnt flesh filling the small hut. It was truly disgusting. But the worst of it was over. All Sol had left was to bandage the other's arm. Sol's eyes were unfocused and full of tears as he finished wrapping the bandage of Runaan's arm. He eventually took a seat next to Runaan again, the other had long since passed out. 

“Oh, Gods...Runaan...” He shook his head, simply holding onto Runaan's remaining hand, his entire body trembling, still too full of adrenaline. 

At some point, Aria's song had faded and the Starsong elf moved over to the heartbroken lover, “You did well, Sol,” She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, offering reassurance to the poor shaken thing. 

“I...I can't believe that I...” Sol's voice sounded distant as he stared down at Runaan, unable to take his eyes away. 

“You had to, Young one,” She gave a small smile, “That arm would have claimed his life if you hadn't,”

“I-I know, I just...I've never...” Sol shook his head and swallowed hard, “I've never seen him in so much pain before....and, and I was the one that...”

“Shhhh,” Aria moved close to his side, gently winding an arm around his shoulders, “Don't blame yourself, Sol, he knew what could happen when he bound himself,” 

Sol sniffled and turned toward her, wrapping his arms around he waist and burying his face against her side to muffle his tears – he didn't want to wake Runaan. The man needed his rest, now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, Starsong Elves. Soooo, since we don't know what the Star Elves are really like yet, this is my interpretation. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to make long chapters. This is a personal problem. Ugh. I'm sorry.

Runaan didn't wake until early evening the following day. He felt groggy and weak, and his head felt fuzzy and full of fog. For the moment, there was no singing, which meant that his arm, or what was left of it- stung and burned in an uncomfortable manner. As Runaan gazed through the small hut, he noticed Sol who was perched on a chair with a book of paper over his lap, sketching and drawing as he often did before he started a new project. 

“Nnh, Sol?” Runaan cleared his throat, his mouth feeling particularly dry.

Sol jumped, startled by the sudden voice, so much so that the dropped the quill that had been in his hand. He didn't bother to pick it up, instead he practically flung himself to Runaan's bed side, sitting at the edge. 

“Runaan, you're finally awake,” The Sunfire elf gave an exhausted smile as he took Runaan's hand, “How are you feeling? Are you alright? Does it hurt?” he babbled on, obviously worried, “Are you thirsty, or hungry? Do you need anything? What can I do to make you feel be...-Mmmph,” 

Sol only quieted down when Runaan lifted his hand, took a fistful of Sol's top and pulled the Sunfire elf down, locking their lips together in a long overdue kiss. The dark skinned elf practically melted into the gesture, eye fluttering until Runaan gently released him.

“You worry too much,” Runaan reassured the other elf, “I could use some water though,” 

Sol's spirits perked up at the small smile on Runaan's face, and he nodded enthusiastically, “Of course,” He moved to his feet and brushed a hand through Runaan's hair, fingers pausing next to Runaan's broken horn, “I'll be right back, don't go anywhere,” 

Runaan quirked his brow, “You actually think I'd go anywhere like this?”

“Ah...Oh, uhm...” Sol's features heated in embarrassment, “I'll just be a moment,” With that, he slipped through the door, disappearing into the street. 

Runaan sighed, relaxing against the covers of the bed before he looked down to his left side. It really was gone, it hadn't been some terrible dream. At Runaan's side was the stump of what use to be his left arm. It was heavily bandaged, with a few pockets of blood having absorbed all the way to the top bandages. 

There was a part of him that really couldn't believe it, and yet, the other part of him couldn't deny it – because his arm truly was gone. Everyone would know that he'd failed. Arms were typically used for the binding ritual, unfortunately, this meant, if an assassin ever failed, it was a very hard sign to miss. Runaan would never be able to ignore the fact that the group that he led wasn't able to complete their mission. 

If only Rayla hadn't have been so weak. Where had he gone wrong? He thought he raised her better than that. But apparently, he hadn't.

How could Runaan go on like this? His life as an assassin was over? No one would forget his failure, least of all, himself. No to mention that he'd never be able to properly defend himself like this. His left side would always be taken advantage of as a weak-spot from now on. Now he was all to easy to take advantage of. All of his years of combat training, for nothing. 

Runaan felt numb as he mulled these thoughts over, alone and lost in his own head. 

Soon enough though, the door opened. Runaan had been expecting Sol to return with his water, but instead the elf at the door, was Aria. The look on Runaan's face was sincere, “Thank you again,” He started, “Not just for helping me, but...for being there for Sol,” 

“It was my pleasure,” She spoke gently as she clasped her hands together in front of her, her floor length gown dragging across the wooden floorboards, “He's a good man, and I couldn't bare to see him go through all of this alone,” She nodded as she moved to take a seat next to Runaan, “He loves you so deeply,” She smiled sweetly as she carefully lifted her hands.

Runaan's heart warmed at the thought and he nodded his head, giving a soft lopsided smiled, “Yes, I feel the same about him, I can't imagine my life without him,” He admitted, jumping slightly when Aria's fingers grazed the bandages on his left arm.

“I'd like to take a look at it, to make sure it's healing well,” Aria informed as she began unwrapping the bandages, one layer at a time. 

Runaan stayed quiet, only watching as Aria revealed his arm. He winced at the sight once it was done. The remainder of his arm was covered in scars caused by the cauterizing burns, but he was surprised that it actually looked like it was almost completely healed. He lifted his arm curiously, glancing at the end of it, “How did it heal so quickly? There are no blisters,” He observed. 

“Our songs don't just sooth pain, and aid in sleeping,” Aria informed, taking Runaan's arm into her hand and staring intently at it, looking for any uneven healing or problem areas, “They also promote fast healing,” Aria gave a smile and a curt nod, “It's doing perfectly fine,” She assured, pulling away.

“Fine?” Runaan lifted his brows, “Except for the fact that it's gone,” His face pinched slightly, showing his distaste, “I failed, as an assassin, and as a leader,” He hissed, “I don't deserve what you've done for me...” 

Aria frowned lightly, “Surely you can't mean that,”

“You don't know what it's like,” He spat, “For a Moonshadow elf, this is the ultimate shame! Everyone who looks at me will know that I didn't finish what I set out to do!” His features conveyed nothing less than absolute disappointment. He turned his head away, not wanting to face her or his missing arm any further.

Aria's disposition softened, “You're right, I don't know what it's like to be a Moonshadow elf, I know very little of your culture,” She admitted, “But I do know, that for us Starsong elves, failures are not negative...Failures shape who we are. The more we fail, the more that we learn about ourselves,” 

Runaan closed his eyes, Aria's words not getting through to him, “You can praise my shortcomings as much as you want, but as far as I'm concerned....” His anger had faded into cool aloofness, “I am already dead,” He elaborated, “My life as an assassin is over, what more do I have to live for?”

\---

Just beyond the cracked door of the hut, Sol stood there, holding a small clay cup in his hands, filled to the brim with cool water. His heart ached in his chest when he heard Runaan's voice.

_'I am already dead,'_

The tone of the other's voice made Sol shudder. He sounded completely hopeless. Then again, could Sol really blame him if that's actually how he felt? The Sunfire elves didn't have a tradition that could compare to that of the Moonshadow elves ritual binding. He couldn't have related to Runaan, he couldn't have known what all of this was like. Of course Runaan was angry, he had every right to be. 

Runaan's life would never be the same. 

But, perhaps there was something that Sol could do to make it at least bearable for Runaan? Sol could only hope that it would ease a little of Runaan's pain. Since they'd brought Runaan back. Sol had been working on something special for the other elf. A prosthetic arm. He was still in the phase of drawing and planning it. He wanted to make it perfect. He had to make it perfect. If he didn't, he might lose Runaan forever. 

Sol shook his head and tried to banish the frown that overtook his features, pushing open the door and forcing a smile over to Runaan who resembled an angry kitten caught in a storm.

“Here you go,” Sol held the water out for Runaan who took it graciously. The Sunfire elf glanced over Runaan's bare arm, giving a small smile, “It's looking much better,” He pointed out warmly, “I'll clean it and bandage it back up, Aria, why don't you go get some rest? You deserve it,” 

Aria dipped her head down in agreement, “Thank you, Young one, You're very kind,” She turned to leave, but paused and glanced back at Runaan, “You have him,” She silently disappeared without another word. 

Sol glanced back at Runaan as he held a small bucket with soapy water, “What was that about?” He asked, before he set to cleaning the cut end of Runaan's arm. 

Runaan shook his head, “It...It was nothing,” He lied, knowing that deep down, Aria was right. Even if he had nothing left to live for, he had Sol, and that was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who wonders how many armless Moonshadow elves there are running around Xadia? Is the binding ritual common? If so, are there just gaggles of Moonshadow elves walking around missing one or both arms? I need answers, people!! Losing your arm (or both) over a failed mission is like...honestly, ridiculous. AREN'T ELVES SUPPOSED TO BE INTELLIGENT?!
> 
> Also, Ugh, the wait is killing me, I am so excited for the 12th, I NEED to know when we get season 2! I NEED to know when my story becomes invalid. Luls.


End file.
